Surprises at Goode High
by LovePercabeth4eva
Summary: Annabeth transfers to Goode High school part way through the year, not knowing Percy goes there. How will Percys fan club react? Will Annabeth make any friends or will she be hated for being Percys girlfriend? Percy/Annabeth, Travis/Katie and more.
1. Chapter 1

SUPRISES AT GOODE HIGH

Percy's POV

I opened my locker with a sigh. I _hate _school. The only good thing about it was the swim team and even that was not worth going to school. I taped the pictures Annabeth sent me to the inside my locker and stared at them. One was of me with my arms around Annabeth and Grover covered in dirt when we came back from our first quest, another was of Annabeth kissing me on the cheek after winning the chariot races, Annabeth and me after we held up the sky with matching Grey streaks in our hair. One was of him, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico and Tyson, another of all the survivors of the war standing out side of the Empire State building with their swords raised, me and Annabeth kissing in the dinning pavilion and the last of the camp carrying us on their shoulders to dump us in the lake after our first kiss.

Some guys from the basketball team came over to me. I didn't know them well but I knew they were popular. "Who's that fish boy? She's way to pretty to be your girl friend?" I sighed. They liked to call him fish boy since he was captain of the swim team. "Get lost Joe" Joe and his friends laughed. "Why so you can continue to stare at the girl you photo shopped into your pictures? I bet you anything she's fake." An angry yet familiar voice replied. "Oh ya, how much?"

Annabeth's POV

After being kicked out of my last school because of a fire involving several emprosa, which of course she, Annabeth was blamed for, I was attending Goode high. Right now I was trying to find the office. I saw a friendly looking girl and asked for help. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, It's my first day. Do you mind helping me find the office? I still need to pick up my locker combination and get my times table. "Sure, I'm Rosie, nice to meet you Annabeth! Follow me!" I smiled at her. "Thanks!"

As we went around the corner we saw a bunch of guys laughing at some pictures in a guy's locker. "Who's that?" I asked Rosie. "Only Percy Jackson, the hottest guy in school!" I smiled. "Ok, thanks. I just need to talk to him for a minute." "But-"Thanks for helping me Rosie!" I waved and walked towards Percy Jackson.

As I approached the group of boys I head one say "Why so you can continue to stare at the girl you photo shopped into your pictures? I bet you anything she's fake." That made me angry. "Oh ya, how much?" I replied trying to control my temper.

They all spun around and stared at me in shock. "You-"But You're-"You're real-"But how!" Percy Just yelled "Annabeth!" He pulled me into a tight hug and kisses her on the lips.

When we pulled apart Percy asked "What are you doing here?" I smiled sheepishly at him "I got kicked out, emprosa." She whispered the last word. Percy just nodded his eyes full of understanding.

Suddenly we heard someone scream "Percy! Annabeth! What are you guys doing here?" It was...


	2. Chapter 2

Travis's POV

I groaned as we walked up the steps to the high school. Chiron had decided it would be good for Conner and I to go to school. He thought it would teach us to behave but I just consider it torture. I didn't want to go to school any more then I wanted to stop pranking the Demeter cabin. It seemed like nothing was going right for me and my brother. We had to go to school and Katie had said stop pranking her cabin! I knew if I wanted Katie to stay my girlfriend I had to listen to her. That's another thing gone wrong for me. I didn't get to see Katie for the whole school year!

My brother and I strolled through the halls trying to find the office. Conner stopped tapped a girl on the shoulder. "Hey could you tell us were the office is? We're new." She turned around and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Hi I'm Elizabeth. Just go down the hall turn right and then left." Conner smiled at her. "Ok thanks."

As we walked around the corner someone covered my eyes and squealed "guess who!" I turned around quickly. "Katie what are you doing here!" Katie smiled at me. "I asked my dad if I could leave camp to come to school with you!" I stared at her in shock. "You _chose_ to come to school!" Katie rolled her eyes. "Yes Travis, but I can go back to camp if you want." My eyes grew wide. "No. No. Don't!" She just laughed as I pulled her into a tight hug.

Conner's POV

I pretended to gag at the sight of Travis and Katie kissing. I heard someone laugh behind me. I turned around to see Elizabeth. "Ha ha! Nice!" She said and gave me a high-five. She mimicked my gagging act. I bowed. "Why, thank you young lady!" She laughed. "I'll walk with you to the office." I smiled at her. "Thanks Elizabeth." She grinned. "Call me Lizzy."

As we approached the office I stopped suddenly. I had just noticed the heroes of Olympus kissing across the hall. I shouted at them "Percy! Annabeth! What are you guys doing here?"

Elizabeth's POV

I was just closing my locker when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to find myself face to face with a really cute guy. "Hey, I'm Conner. Could you tell us were the office is? We're new." I nodded and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Just go down the hall turn right and then left. By the way, I'm Elizabeth." Conner smiled at me. "Ok thanks." He turned and walked away in the direction I was pointing. I sighed and leaned against my locker.

As I was walking to class, thinking about the guy I had just meet I saw him miming gagging and his brother kissing someone. I started laughing and he turned around to face me. "Ha ha! Nice!" I said and gave him a high-five. I mimicked his gagging act. Conner bowed. "Why, thank you young lady!" I laughed. I liked his sense of humour. "I'll walk with you to the office." He smiled at me. "Thanks Elizabeth." I grinned. "Call me Lizzy."

As we approached the office Conner stopped suddenly. I saw Percy Jackson kissing some girl across the hall. Conner shouted at them "Percy! Annabeth! What are you guys doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

"_Percy! Annabeth! What are you guys doing here?"_

We turned around and saw Conner Stoll running towards us.

"Hey Conner" I said.

"And for what we are doing here Percy has gone here for two years and I just transferred." Annabeth added.

Conner grinned. "Oh, cool. Me and Travis just got here, it's our first day. Chiron decided it would be good for me and Travis-

"Actually it is Travis and I, not me and Travis." Annabeth interrupted.

Conner waved her off. "Anyways, Chiron thought if we go to school we would learn to behave but Travis and_ I_ just consider it torture."

I laughed. "Oh trust me, it is!"

This earned me a smack from Annabeth.

Just then the bell rang signalling the start of homeroom and we rushed of down the hall.

Annabeth's POV

As we waited for the teacher a girl with long dirty blonde hair approached us.

"Hey Percy, who's _that_."

She said the word _that _like it was the worst thing she could say. I clenched my fists and Percy growled.

"Well Emma, this is Annabeth Chase, my _girlfriend_."

He emphasized girlfriend like he was trying to make that clear.

Emma glared at me. "Why her when you could have me as your girlfriend! She's just a dumb blonde!"

I reached for my knife but Percy stopped me and stepped forwards.

"May I remind you that _you_ are blonde too? And don't you _ever_ call Annabeth a dumb blonde!" Percy's wasn't the only Person who said the last sentence.

There was a thud and Emma fell to the ground. Standing there holding a large book was-

"Thalia!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia's POV

I groaned. Artemis was making me go to school to try to gather more girls for the hunt. I hated the idea but I would never tell Lady Artemis that. If I ruled the world I would ban school.

As I walked into homeroom I heard a very familiar voice.

"May I remind you that _you_ are blonde too? And don't you _ever_ call Annabeth a dumb blonde!" Percy.

I grabbed a large history book from the girl beside me. The girl wined in protest. I ignored her and smacked the girl standing in front of my friends in the head with the text book- hard.

"Thalia!"

I grinned. "Hey Annie!"

I kicked the girl know knocked out cold. "And don't you _ever_ let me hear you calling Annabeth stupid again!"

Annabeth's POV

I was so mad at Emma and shocked, yet happy to see Thalia here. I rushed up and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

She groaned. "Lady Artemis sent me here to try to gather more girls for the hunt. We lost so many in the war."

I sighed sadly. "I know."

Just then the teacher walked in and frowned.

"Who is responsible for this?" He said gesturing to Emma who was now slowly sitting up and moaning in pain. Several people pointed to Thals. The teacher glared at her and asked her to take Emma to the nurses office.

He turned his attention back to us.

"Ok class, take your seats." He took attendances and not much latter the bell rang and everyone set of to our next class.

Percy's POV (Lunch)

I was sitting at my usual table with some of my friends when Annabeth walked in with the Stoll brothers. I waved to them and they walked over. I grinned at them and kissed Annabeth quickly.

"Guys, Meet Conner, Travis and Annabeth my girlfriend. Conner, Travis, Annabeth, meet Mark, Mitchell, Daniel, Josh, Lily, Rosie and Elizabeth."

Annabeth smiled at everyone and turned to Rosie. "Hello again, we met this morning."

Rosie smiled, "Yes, hi Annabeth!"

Conner bowed to Elizabeth. "Hello to you to dear Lizzy. We did to meet this fine morning!" He said jokingly.

Elizabeth grinned and laughed.

Katie walked up to our table with a groan. "Travis, tell your brother to stop being an idiot."

Travis turned to everyone and grinned. "This is my beautiful girlfriend Katie Gardener. Katie, this is Mac, Mitchell, Daniel, Rosie, Josh, Lily, Elizabeth, Percy, Annabeth and Conner!"

Us demigods all groaned and Katie said "You idiot! I know who Percy, Annabeth and Conner are!" and she smacked him in the head.

"Um... My name is Mark, not Mac." You can guess who said that.

Suddenly I turned to Annabeth. "Where is Thals?"

Annabeth smiled. "Detention for knocking out Emma."

That caught every ones attention.

"Who is Thals? "_What_ did she do? "Wow!"

I grinned. "Thals is short for Thalia. She's Annabeth's best friend and my cousin. As for what she did, she Hit Emma in the head with a text book for calling Annabeth a dumb blond and knocked her out cold."

Mark's POV

Wow! Percy has a girlfriend? That's surprising. Not that he can get a girl, the lady's all love him. It is because he didn't tell us. We all thought he was crazy for turning down all

the girls that asked him out but the whole time he had a girlfriend. I was shocked. I stared at Percy.

"Wow! Did she really do that! That's so amaz..." I trailed off. "It looks like someone's awake. Percy Jackson fan club twelve o'clock!" Everyone turned to see...


	5. Important AN

**Important authors note**

**I have edited all the chapters and will be taking down the ones currently up and posting the new and improved chapters. The plot/events of the story haven't changed, just some spelling and grammar. **


End file.
